danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
בית סבויה
thumb|ימין|ממוזער|250px|סמל בית סבויה thumb|ימין|סמל ספרד בתקופת מלכותו הקצרה של אמדאו ה-1 לבית סבויה, במרכזו נמצא סמל בית סבויהבית סבויה (איטלקית: Savoia; צרפתית: Savoie) הוא בית מלוכה חשוב באירופה. בימי הביניים היו בידי משפחת סבויה שטחי אדמה רחבים במערב הרי האלפים, בתחומי המדינות שווייץ, איטליה וצרפת של היום. במאה ה-15 בית סבויה קבל את תואר הדוכסות מהאימפריה הרומאית הקדושה. במאה ה-18 סבויה השיג את תואר מלכותי: תחילה של מלך סיציליה ואחר כך של מלך סרדיניה. במאה ה-19 המשפחה תרמה לאיחוד איטליה ובשנת 1861 נבחר לויטוריו אמנואלה השני מבית סבויה למלך איטליה. מלכות בית סבויה נמשכה עד לשנת 1946. באותו מועד, נערך משאל עם ובוטלה המלוכה באיטליה והוקמה הרפובליקה האיטלקית. לפי סעיף בחוקה האיטלקית, אשר בוטל בשנת 2002, נאסר היה על הצאצאים הזכרים של בית סבויה להיכנס לאיטליה. המעונות המלכותיים של בית סבויה בעיר טורינו ובמחוז פיימונטה נבחרו כאתר מורשת עולמי על ידי אונסקו. התפתחות שלטון בית סבויה מייסד שולשלת "בית סבויה" היה אומברטו ה-1 (Umberto I Biancamano) אשר במאה ה-11 היו בבעלותו מחוז סבוי בצרפת ושטחים נוספים ממזרח ומדרום לאגם ז'נבה בשווייץ היום. מניחים כי מוצא המשפחה היה ממשפחת בורגונדיאן (Burgundian). צאצאיו של אומברטו ה-1 הרחיבו את תחום השליטה של המשפחה, תוך נקיטת הפעולות הבאות: * אמדאו ה-5 - 1343 -1283 הנהיג את חוק הירושה לפיו, הבנות אינן נוטלות חלק בשלטון והבן הבכור נבחר לממשיך השושלת. בשיטה זו ימנעו מריבות ומלחמות בין היורשים הפוטנציאליים. * אמדאו ה-6 - 1343 - 1383 הרחיב את הממלכה. * אמדאו ה-7 - 1383-1391 רכש את נמל ניצה ובכך יצר מוצא אל הים התיכון. * אמדאו ה-8 - 1391-1440 צרף את מחוז פיימונטה שבאיטליה לנסיכות, אחרי שבמשך מאתים שנה היה שייך לאחד מענפי המשפחה. * אמדאו ה-9 קבל בשנת 1416 את תואר הדוכסות. בין המאה ה-15 לבין המאה ה-16 השפעתה של המשפחה נחלשת בשל אופי שליטיה. הין השאר, בשנים 1536 - 1539 הדוכסות הפסידה את השטחים שהיו לה בתחום צרפת. אך בשנת 1559 אמנואלה פליבר החזיר לעצמו את השטחים בהתאם להסכם שטא - קאמבריס (Cateau-Cambrisis). במאה הבאה המאה ה-17, הנסיכים לבית סבויה, תימרנו בין שתי הכוחות הבינלאומיים באירופה : מלכי צרפת ומלכי בית הבסבורג והשיגו יתרונות מהמלחמה בין שני בתי המלוכה . וכך בהסכם אוטרכט 1713 ויטוריו אמדאוס ה-2, 1675 - 1730, היה למלך סיציליה. בשנת 1720 הוא המיר את מלכות סיציליה במלכות סרדיניה. הוא וממשיכיו השיגו שטחים נוספים בצפון מערב איטליה. בזמן המהפכה הצרפתית ומלחמות נפוליאון בשנים 1792- 1815 רק סרדיניה נשארה עצמאית מבלי להכבש על ידי נפוליאון. ויטוריו אמנואלה הראשון - 1802- 1821 סיפח את ג'נובה לטריטוריה של המשפחה. מלכות איטליה thumb|ימין|דגל איטליה ובמרכזו סמל בית סבויהכאשר החלה לפעול התנועה לשחרור איטליה, ה(Risorgimento) , תחום השליטה של בית סבויה שמרכזו היה בפיימונטה, היה האזור היחידי באיטליה , החופשי משלטון זרים ובעל חוזק צבאי יחסי. השלטון עבר מהמלך ויטוריו אמנואלה הראשון לידי אחיו של המלך קרלו פליצ'ה (Carlo Felice)(1821-1831) מהענף הקאריניאנו (Carignano) של המשפחה. בנו קרלו אלברטו 1831-1849 חיבר חוקה לממלכה ונלחם נגד השלטון האוסטרי ונטל חלק במלחמת העצמאות הראשונה של איטליה 1848-1849. בשנת 1861 נבחר בית סבויה לעמוד בראש הרפובליקה האיטלקית. להלן רשימת מלכי איטליה מבית סבויה: # 1861 - תחילת המלוכה - 1878 ויטוריו אמנואלה השני (Vittorio Emanuele II) . הוא נעזר בראש ממשלתו קאבור אשר במהלכים דיפלומטיים הצליח כי בית המלוכה האיטלקי יהיה מבית סבויה. במדינה החדשה היה למלך רק תפקיד ייצוגי. השלטון עבר לידי הפרלמנט. # 1878-1900 אומברטו הראשון. # 1900-9 במאי 1946 ויטוריו אמנואלה השלישי (Vittorio Emanuele III) מלך איטליה בתקופה הפשיסטית. בטענה כי לא פעל די למען האינטרסים של העם נערך בתום המלחמה משאל עם והוסר מכיסאו. # 10 במאי 1946 - 13 ביוני 1946 אומברטו ה-2 (Umberto II). נדרש לצאת מאיטליה. נאסר על הצאצאים הזכרים של בית סבויה להיכנס לאיטליה. האיסור בוטל בשנת 2002 באיטליה קיימות תנועות הדוגלות בהחזרת המלוכה. צאצא ממשפחת סבויה שבקר באיטליה בשנים האחרונות התקבל על ידי הציבור בברכה. התוארים של המלך להלן רשימת התוארים שהמלך "ויטוריו אמדאו ה-3" נשא: בעברית ואחר כך בשפת המקור איטלקית : ויטוריו אמדאו ה-3, בחסדי האל, מלך סרדיניה, מלכות קפריסין, מלך ירושלים ומלכות ארמניה. דוכסות סבויה, מושל מונטפרטה, מושל קבליס, דוכסות דה אוסטה,( שלושת האחרונים באזור בפיימונה) וג'נובה. נסיך פיימונטה, ו"אונגליה"(Oneglia). מרקיז סלוצו,סוזה,איברי,צ'ווה,מארו,אוריסטנט וסזנה. "קונטה" (תואר אצולה) מוריאנו, ג'נובה, ניצה, טנדה, אסטי, אלסנדריה וגוכאנו. "ברון" יאהוד ופהאוסיגני. "אדון" ורצ'לי,פינרולו, טרנטאסיה ולומלינו. נסיך ומייצג נצחי של האמפריה הרומאית הקדושה. ובשפה האיטלקית: VITTORIO AMEDEO III, per la grazia di Dio Re di Sardegna, Kingdom of Cyprus Cipro, Kings of Jerusalem Gerusalemme e Armenian Kingdom of Cilicia Armenia; Duca di Savoia, Rulers of Montferrat Monferrato, Chablais, Duke of Aosta Aosta, e Genoa Genevese; Principe di Piedmont Piemonte ed Oneglia; Marchese d'Italia Saluzzo, Susa, Italy Susa, Ivrea, Ceva, Maro, Oristano, Sezana; Conte di Moriana, Geneva,Nice Nizza,Tende Tenda , Asti , Alessandria, Goceano; Barone di Vaud e di Faucigny; Signore di Vercelli, Pinerolo, Tarantasia, Lumellino, Val di Sesia; Principe e Vicario perpetuo del Sacro Romano Imperio in Italia. ועוד תוארים , של ויטוריו אמנואלה ה-3: ( תרגום לאנגלית) Victor Emmanuel II, by the Grace of God and the Will of the Nation, King of Italy, King of Sardinia, Kingdom of Cyprus'Cyprus, Kings of Jerusalem'Jerusalem, Armenia, Duke of Savoy, count of Maurienne, Marquis (of the Holy Roman Empire) in Italy; prince of Piedmont, Carignan, Oneglia, Poirino, Trino; Prince and Perpetual vicar of the Holy Roman Empire; prince of Carmagnola, Montmellian with Arbin and Francin, prince bailiff'bailliff of the Duchy of Aosta, Prince of Chieri, Dronero, Crescentino, Riva di Chieri e Banna, Busca, Bene, Brà, Duke of Genoa, Monferrat, Aosta, Duke of Chablais, Genevois, Duke of Piacenza, Marquis of Saluzzo (Saluces), Ivrea, Susa, Italy'Susa, del Maro, Oristano, Cesana, Savona, Tarantasia, Borgomanero e Cureggio, Caselle, Rivoli, Pianezza, Govone, Salussola, Racconigi con Tegerone, Migliabruna e Motturone, Cavallermaggiore, Marene, Modane e Lanslebourg, Livorno Ferraris, Santhià Agliè, Centallo e Demonte, Desana, Ghemme, Vigone, Count of Barge, Italy'Barge, Villafranca, Ginevra, Nizza, Tenda, Romont, Asti, Alessandria, del Goceano, Novara, Tortona, Bobbio, Soissons, Sant'Antioco, Pollenzo, Roccabruna, Tricerro, Bairo, Ozegna, delle Apertole, Baron of Vaud e del Faucigni, Lord of Vercelli, Pinerolo, della Lomellina, della Valle Sésia'Sesia, del marchesato di Ceva, Overlord of Monaco, Roccabruna and 11/12th of Menton, Noble patrician of Venice, patrician of Ferrara בתוארים האלה נעשה שימוש במשך כל תקופת קיומה של המלוכה באיטליה משנת 1861 עד שנת 1946. המקור לקריאה נוספת *Cox, Eugene L. The Eagles of Savoy: The House of Savoy in Thirteenth-Century Europe. Princeton University Press, 1974. קשרים חיצוניים #Official website of the Royal House of Savoy, Dukes of Aosta #Brief history of the House with a picture of coat-of-arm #Genealogy of recent members of the House #House of Savoy fansite #The_Heads_of_House_of_Savoy קטגוריה:איטליה: היסטוריה סבויה